Equestria Teens Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A fic I thought of that basically follows up on the Equestria Girls film, but with a few OCs added in. The first few chapters are based on Bedknobs and Broomsticks with my own Dr. Insano... Just because I wanted to.
1. A New Adventure Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: A New Adventure Part 1

(It opens at Canterlot High, Canterlot Kansas, as three boys of about sixteen arrive for the first day of school when one of the boys, with black hair and brown eyes, bumps into the human Twilight, created for this world following the other Twilight's adventure there.)

Doug: Oh, sorry.  
Twilight: It's okay. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And you are...?  
Doug: Um... Doug Halbeisen.  
Twilight: Ooh... Interesting name. German, right?  
Doug: Exactly.  
Rob: Hello, I'm Robert Bugie, and Kansas sucks!  
Doug: Whoa, dude. Calm down. You said you'd only been here a day.  
Twilight: A friend of yours?  
Doug: Yeah, we ended up moving next door to each other.  
Chris: Hi! I'm Chris! My mom's the new chief of school security here! Wow! You're purple! That's cool! Hey, how about-

(Doug pulls Chris back as the others arrive.)

Twilight: Hi. These are my friends.  
Doug: Nice to meet you. My name's Doug. This is Rob and Chris.  
Applejack: Well howdy-do. My name's Applejack. My family runs Sweet Apple Acres.  
Doug: Never heard of it.  
Applejack: Well I reckon you wouldn't. It's mostly locally known.  
Rarity: I am Rarity, and it's a pleasure to meet you.  
Doug: Are you from England?  
Rarity: No, why do you ask?  
Doug: ... You just sounded-  
Rarity: Oh, I spent a few summers with some relations overseas when I was little.  
Doug: Oh.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, the name's Rainbow Dash, and I... Am... Awesome!  
Rob: ... How?  
Rainbow Dash: You are looking at a future X-Games Champion!  
Doug: ... Uh... Don't you have to be eighteen to do that?  
Rainbow Dash: That's why I've got two years of practicing!

(Pinkie pounces all three.)

Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I love meeting new friends! My dad's a navy captain, and my mom's in heaven!  
Chris: Aw...  
Pinkie: Yeah... That's sad, but luckily, life is so amazingly fun!  
Doug: Wait, so who do you live with?  
Pinkie: Gummy.  
Rob: Who's that?

(Gummy pops out of Pinkie's back pack and bites her hair.)

Doug: AH! Baby alligator!  
Pinkie: Daddy got him for me after a trip to the Everglades. He's got no teeth.  
Doug: Oh, so it's a Pippi Longstocking thing... Alright.  
Rob: So... Who are you?

(Fluttershy looks at them and nervously rubs her hands together.)

Fluttershy (very quietly): Um... I'm Fluttershy.  
Rob: Sorry, what was that?  
Fluttershy (even quieter): I'm Fluttershy.  
Rob: Your name is Butterfly? What?

(Fluttershy squeaks fearfully.)

Rob: ... Aw. I'm sorry.  
Doug: Don't worry. We're friends.

(Doug takes out his hand as Fluttershy nervously takes it.)

Pinkie: This is Fluttershy!  
Doug: Nice to meet you.

(They go inside as something comes over the PA.)

Luna (VO): This is Vice-Principal Luna. Will Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Apple, Fluttershy Bessey, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Doug Halbeisen, Rob Bugie, and Chris Mccool please report to the principal's office?  
Rob: We just set foot in the building! What the heck?!

(They arrive there as the superintendent of Canterlot schools, Amalthea, is there as well.)

Twilight: Oh! Superintendent Amalthea! Nice to meet you, ma'am.  
Amalthea: Twilight Sparkle. I've waited a long time to meet you and your friends. We have a special assignment for you nine.  
Rob: Seriously?! This is our first freaking day! What are we, Harry freaking Potter?!  
Discord (VO): Oh, come, come, Mr. Bugie. You're acting like that Nostalgia... Cricket... Guy.

(The human version of Discord, dressed like a janitor appears out of nowhere.)

Rarity: What the-?! The janitor has magic powers?!  
Discord: John Discord at your service... For the most part.  
Applejack: Okay, let's all just calm down everybody. So, what's up?  
Amalthea: My grandparents were the only ones who knew this, but there is magic in the world, however it was made invisible to preserve it from science and logic.  
Doug: ... Isn't that the plot from Flight of Dragons?  
Amalthea: Indeed. However, in recent times, such as the demon transformation of Sunset Shimmer last year, my daughters and I have realized that this world's magic is on the rise, as such, we need you nine to sort out the myths from the truth.  
Rob: Wait, wait, wait, these two are your daughters? A little bit of nepotism going on there, isn't it?  
Luna: I assure you, Rob, we earned our jobs.  
Rob: ... Alright. So now what?  
Amalthea: I recently heard about a book a fellow named John Brown, from London put a listing on eBay for. The title is "The Spells of Asteroth".  
Doug: ... Really?! As in the book from _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_?!  
Celestia: There are times when fact and fiction mix together, Doug.  
Doug: Alright. So... What?  
Amalthea: We want you to go to London and procure the book.  
Doug: ... How?  
Discord: Why do you think I'm here?

(Suddenly, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo arrive.)

Applejack: What the-? Now what in the hay are y'all doing here?!  
Amalthea: I excused them from school for this "field trip".  
Applebloom: Yeah, and we wanna help, Applejack!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah! We can um... Give you moral support and stuff.  
Scootaloo: Oh, this isn't gonna go well.  
Rainbow Dash: Tell me about it.  
Chris: So when are we going?  
Discord: Right now.

(Discord snaps his fingers as they all suddenly appear in London.)

Rob: What the-? How did-? We were- What the heck just happened?!  
Doug: It's magic. You don't really have to explain it.  
Rob: THAT'S NO ANSWER!  
Twilight: Calm down you two.  
Doug: Alright.  
Applebloom: This is awesome!  
Doug: Yup.  
Chris: This is so cool!  
Pinkie: I know!  
Discord: If I may interrupt this nice moment, I believe John Brown is right across the street.

(They go over and see an English man about their age with a case that reads "Professor John Brown". He sets the case down as it opens up to reveal several dew-dads.)

John: Ladies and gentlemen!

(Sparks fly out of his hands.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.  
John: Gather around please, ladies and gentlemen!  
Twilight: Oh great. A male Trixie.  
John: Note the name, ladies and gentlemen, Professor John Brown. I am here to divert, amuse, and possibly even help you with the drudgery of the day. How can I enrich your lives?

(The gang walks up to John as he walks up to Rarity.)

John: My humble talents are at your command. Aw madam, what have we here?

(John pulls a coin out of Rarity's ear.)

Rarity: What the-?  
Doug: Oh come on, that's the oldest trick in the book.

(John swings the coin on some string he had attached to it.)

John: Yes my friend, a trick. Or to use a kinder word, an illusion, but what isn't in these troubled times? We live in a world of fakery and false ideas. It is not what things are.

(John holds up a cane as it seems to extend as he tosses it to Applejack.)

John: It is what they seem to be. Is that not so, madam?

(Applejack looks at the stick and finds that it's a collapsible toy.)

Scootaloo: This isn't the kinda help I expected.  
Sweetie Belle: I don't think it's the kinda help any of us expected either.  
John: You see it really doesn't matter what I do, what I do, as long as I do it...

(John shows a red cloth and turns it all around before pulling out a bushel of roses from it and hands them to Rarity.)

John: With a flair. What effect a little smoke is.

(He pulls out a pan as a flash packet goes off causing a fire to appear in the pan.)

John: With a dash of Hocus Pocus. And a scent of burning sulfur in the air.

(John puts the red cloth inside the pan and closes it. He opens it soon afterwards as a dove flies out.)

Fluttershy: Oh my, I hope that dove didn't get a cramp.  
John: _I'm a fraud, a hoax.  
A charlatan, a joke.  
But they love me everywhere.  
_  
(John gives Pinkie flowers that appear almost out of nowhere.)

Pinkie: Ooh, thank you.  
John: Thank you.

(He takes one away as the rest fall over, revealed as plastic.)

Pinkie: Ha-ha-ha! That was funny!  
John: Now ladies and gentlemen, for my next trick, may I draw your attention to this ordinary window glass. Framed in an ordinary, unprepared frame.

(He then holds up a nail.)

John: May I also draw your attention to this perfectly ordinary steel nail? Now I shall place the steel nail through the glass without breaking the glass.  
Rob (scoffing): Yeah right.  
John: Impossible you say, my friend? We shall see.

(John puts the nail through the glass as it sounds like it shatters, but as he pulls the nail out and shows it to them, there isn't a hole, and he hands it to Rainbow Dash who puts her hand through as a shattering sound effect comes out.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, this thing's rigged!  
Scootaloo: Yeah.  
John: That's the whole point my dears.  
_And it really doesn't matter  
What I say, what I say.  
As long as I say it with a flair.  
First I rattle off a ready stalk  
Of gibberish and poppycock,  
And fix you with my best hypnotic stare.  
_  
(He stares at Discord who just stares back and makes him blink a little before regaining his composure and continuing.)

John: _With my moans  
And groans and sufferific tones  
They have cheered me, everywhere.  
For it really doesn't matter  
What I say. What I say.  
I sell it when I tell it  
With a sheen of imagine.  
_  
(He reveals a box with a crystal ball in it as he waves his hand, making it float.)

John: _The magician's nursery rhyme.  
Abracadabra!  
_  
(He cuts the string holding it up as it falls back into the box.)

John: _You succumb to it every time.  
Wave a stick, and each trick,  
Will mystify and disarm.  
In fact to coin a fitting phrase,  
It works... Like a charm.  
So it really doesn't matter  
What I brew. What I brew.  
As long as I brew it with a flair.  
Though I've never cast a magic spell,  
I make the motions very well.  
My showmanship is far beyond compare.  
I'm a rogue. A rake.  
A mountebank of fake.  
But I do whate'er I dare.  
For it really doesn't matter  
What I do... What I do...  
You buy my charms and poxes  
'Cause they come in fancy boxes.  
To improve your ugly daughter,  
I've a vile of colored water.  
And my magic incantations  
Can be framed as decorations.  
Though there's really nothing to it,  
And of course you all see through it!  
You love me 'cause I do it...  
With a flair.  
_  
(Everyone can only stare in confusion.)

John: Now my little child, how would you like something?  
Applebloom: What?  
John: The mating call of the nightingale. Known as the bird of love?

(He holds up a fancy kazoo.)

John: With this little object, you can charm the very birds from the tree like so.

(He takes a bite of the kazoo and whistles perfectly like a nightingale.)

Fluttershy: Ooh...  
Applebloom: How much?  
John: For you, my young friend, one penny. One copper coin of the realm.

(She pulls out a dollar she brought with her as it has become a British pound.)

Applebloom: Here you go. You can keep the change.  
John: Thank you, and here you are.

(Applebloom takes it and does just what John does as she just blows, but she can't even make a whistle sound at all.)

Applebloom: It don't work. I've been cheated.  
Applejack: We're supposed to get help from this crook?!  
Discord: Yup.  
Rarity: Urgh. I'd rather spend the rest of my life looking for Santa Claus than work with such a man as this "John Brown".  
John: May I ask what you would've needed help with?  
Pinkie: We're looking for a book about Azarath.  
Fluttershy: Asteroth.  
Pinkie: That too.  
John: Oh, I'm afraid an old crone with a circus already bought the old book.  
Twilight: Oh, please, where's this circus lady live?  
John: Well it's a traveling zoo of mythical creatures, but like me, she's more flair than anything else, but if you insist.

(Cut to an old fair with a very old, hunched woman, as she has a servant who looks like Andy Serkis.)

Man: Now come along you lot, look at the marvels of Madame Leota.

(They look at a Chinese Dragon in a cage as Fluttershy squeaks nervously and hides behind Rob while Twilight and Doug stare transfixed.)

Man: The legendary dragons. A serpent long and strong enough to crush a building with just one coil of its body.

(Fluttershy squeaks again.)

Man: Inside is the firepower to burn this whole country to the ground, and yet its skin is so cold, it burns!

(They go to a Manticore.)

Fluttershy: Oh, the poor little baby kitty.  
Rob: Little?!  
Rainbow Dash: Baby?!  
Man: That's no kitten ma'am. It's a Manticore. With the body of a lion, the face of a man, and the tail of a scorpion!

(They then go to a Unicorn.)

Twilight: Is that a... A unicorn?  
Doug: Looks more like a bicorn to me.

(They look and see the Unicorn, with a traditional horn, but with another horn in the shape of a dagger next to it. She then looks at Doug as the man continues.)

Unicorn: Can you see me, Mr. Halbeisen... Do you know what I am?

(The boys are in shock as Doug stares.)

Doug: Did that bicorn just... Talk?

To Be Continued...


	2. A New Adventure Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: A New Adventure Part 2

(It opens as everyone stares at the Unicorn.)

Doug: You can talk? But that means... You're real. You're a real unicorn.  
Rob: C-come on. There are no such things as unicorns.  
Twilight: ... Well there it is! ... Right there.  
Rarity: Oh my dear lord.  
Discord: Interesting, isn't it?  
Unicorn: Now Mr. Halbeisen and friends, look. Look at my fellow prisoners and tell me what you see.

(Cut to the Manticore as it fades into an elderly lion.)

Doug: That so called Manticore is really an old toothless lion.

(Pan to a satyr in a cage turning into an ape.)

Twilight: And she had us believing that some poor ape with a twisted ankle was a satyr.

(Pan to the dragon as it's revealed as a snake.)

Applejack: And that dragon is just a snake.

(Pan back to the gang.)

Rarity: Illusions, all of them. Brown was right. This entire place is just one big parlor trick.  
John: Well, after seeing her, I'm afraid I'm starting to retract that statement.

(There's a barking sound as they all turn to see a large female Great Dane with three heads.)

Doug: That's no illusion. It's a real Cerberus.  
Unicorn: Indeed. Madam Leota captured her when she was but a pup. Please help us.  
Doug: Of course we will. We just need to grab a book she bought first.  
Twilight: ... I've got an idea!

(Cut to that night as Madam Leota is sleeping in her cart as Doug and Chris sneak in. They go to the wall as the keys for all the cages are there, and Doug grabs them as Chris grabs the book, and they rush out.)

Twilight: "The Spells of Asteroth". We've found it!  
Doug: Okay, now we just need to get these little fellas out.

(Doug unlocks the Unicorn's cage as the lock suddenly laughs as it comes undone. Once the Unicorn leaves, her extra horn disappears.)

Rob: What the heck was that?!  
Twilight: Some kind of alarm spell?  
Unicorn: There's no time to explain.

(Doug quickly unlocks the other doors as the noise awakens Madam Leota as she comes out.)

Madam Leota: You! You little brats stole it!  
Applebloom: What do we do?  
Twilight: Oh, please let me be able to do magic.

(Twilight casts a freezing spell as Madam Leota freezes in place.)

Pinkie: Hooray!  
Twilight: It won't last long! We've gotta get out of here!  
John: Quite right, my good woman.

(Doug and Fluttershy look at the locked up Cerberus as it moans, and they go to her.)

Applejack: Doug, Fluttershy, get back here! That thing'll kill y'all if you let it out!  
Doug: It wouldn't be fair to leave the poor thing here.

(Doug unlocks the door as the Cerberus jumps on the two.)

Rob: Doug!  
Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!

(The two laugh as two of the dog's heads lick them.)

Fluttershy: That's right. You're just a sad little puppy, aren't you?  
Doug: Come with us, girl.  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Doug: I shall call her Fluffy, and she shall be mine. She shall be my Cerberus.  
John: Right, now, about getting along.  
Unicorn: Indeed. We need a place to relax.  
John: I've got it. My own place, in a small neighborhood just outside of London.

(The unicorn's horn glows as they teleport there. It's an old relatively derelict house.)

Rarity: There must have been some mistake. You surely don't live here.  
John: As a matter of fact, I do, Rarity. I arrived here a few years back and found the front door opened. The house was deserted. In fact everyone had left the neighborhood.  
Applejack: Now why in Sam Hill would they do that?  
John: This might have something to do with it.

(John points out a small bomb halfway embedded into the ground.)

Doug: Hokey smokes, that's a World War II bomb from the Blitzkrieg! No wonder everyone left! I'm surprised you didn't high tail it and run!  
John: Yes, quite true. I am by nature, well a bit of a coward, but in the perverse nature of things, this diabolical object is quite possibly the best friend I ever had. It enables me for the first time in my life to live like a king.  
Fluttershy: B-but what if it goes off while you're inside?  
John: Impossible my dear. That bomb is most obviously a dud if it's been inert for all these decades.  
Twilight: Alright. Now I can just study up this book and skim through it.

(They all go in as John goes to a table and hands Applebloom a story book.)

John: An old book from a nursery upstairs. I figured I owed you a piece offering as we're very likely to still be spending at least a little bit of time together.  
Applebloom: Gee, thanks Mr. Brown.

(Applebloom goes to the table and reads it as Doug goes to the Unicorn.)

Doug: Um, ma'am, how did you know my last name?  
Unicorn: Because an ancestor of yours was a dear friend of mine.  
Doug: Say huh?  
Unicorn: His name was Schmendrick the Magician.  
Doug: Schmendrick the Magician? But he was only a character in the Last Unicorn.  
Unicorn: A sad truth of a tale that in the end lacks evidence. It is to become legend and then myth.  
Doug: Then that'd make you... Amalthea.  
Amalthea: Indeed. Even when Madam Leota held me captive I kept a close eye on the family of my old friends.  
Sweetie Belle: Um, Miss Amalthea, how long were you held captive?  
Amalthea: It has been a hundred years since I last stepped on grass instead of the cold iron of my cage.  
Rob: That's impossible! That would make Madam Leota a good century old!  
Amalthea: Indeed. She is a scavenger of magic. It was people like her, Mommy Fortuna, and another wizard's cruelty to animals that led me to ensure that the rest of the unicorns made it under the Great Dome of Invisibility, though I failed to make it through.  
Applejack: Great Dome of... Ya mean that place Superintendent Amalthea talked about.  
Amalthea: Indeed I am.  
Chris: Wow, this is so cool! Isn't this cool Rob?! I mean-  
Twilight: Chris, I'm trying to read here! Now let's see... A traveling spell... Something to make a broomstick fly... Oh, I found a spell for- hey, this book's been torn in half!  
Scootaloo: What?! You mean we have to go back?!  
John: Oh, not at all. It got that way when I saw Leota buy it. There was some sort of scuffle over the shopkeeper believing Leota cheated him, and the book tore, so Leota got one half, and the shopkeeper got the other.  
Twilight: Oh boy... Well the last page is about Substitutiary Locomotion. "Substitutiary Locomotion. The lost art of bringing an inanimate object to life is contained in three simple words. These words are"

(Twilight flips through the whole book.)

Twilight: It's not here. It's not here! We came all the way to another country! Went through all of that, and we've only got half a book!  
Doug: Whoa Twilight, relax. I'm sure we can get the second half. So John, where would it be?  
John: Oh, it's probably been thrown away, but if it still exists, there's only one place to find it.  
Rarity: Where?

(Cut to an old London neighborhood as Amalthea teleports them there, now looking like a simple mare to all but them.)

John: _Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold of the barrow in Portobello Road.  
You'll find what you want in the Portobello Road.  
_  
(They walk past several merchants holding their wares.)

Merchant: _Real alabaster!  
_John: _Genuine plaster.  
_Merchant 2: _A filigreed samovar owned by the czars.  
_Merchant 3: _A pen used by Shelly.  
_John: _A new Botticelli.  
_Merchant 3: _The snipers that clipped old King Edward's cigars.  
_  
(John looks at it closely.)

John: Made in Hong Kong? Two bob a dozen, wouldn't you say?  
Discord: Ooh, I like this guy.  
Merchant 4: _Waterford crystal?  
_Merchant 5: _Napoleon's pistols!  
_Merchant 6: _Society heirlooms with genuine gems?!  
_Merchant 7: _Rembrandts. El Grecos. Toulouse Lautrecos.  
_John: _Painted last week on the banks of the Thames._  
Twilight: Very interesting, but where do they sell books?  
John: Relax Twilight, there's a little place around the corner.  
Everyone: _Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
_John: _Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold of the barrow in Portobello Road.  
_  
(Two young women in blue and pink walk past.)

Women: _You'll meet all your chums in the Portobello Road._  
John (nervously): Nice to see you. Good-bye!  
Twilight: But what I want is the other half of this book!  
John: All in good time, my dear.

(Discord goes after the two girls who just left as Chris follows until his feet get frozen to the ground.)

Chris: Hey, wh-?  
Discord: Why? Because I can.

(He goes off with the two girls.)

Amalthea: Oh Lord.

(They arrive at a bookshop as Doug, Chris, and Pinkie are the most excited to look around.)

Doug: _There's pure inspiration in every fixation.  
_Shopkeeper: _No cheap imitation, not here in me store.  
With garments as such as was worn by a duchess.  
_Doug: _Just once at some royal occasion of yore.  
_Twilight: Doug, I'm trying to find the other half of this book!  
Doug: Sorry.

(He puts a hat on her head.)

Doug: But you sure do look great in that hat.  
Twilight: Oh, you.  
Doug: _In Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
The fancies and fineries of ages are showed.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity and Sweetie Belle dressed up in recently purchased coats and hats.)

Rarity: _A lady will always feel dressed a la mode.  
_Sweetie Belle: _In frillies she finds in the Portobello Road._

(Another bookkeeper piles book after book next to Twilight as she and Applejack are searching it.)

Bookkeeper: _Burke's Peerage. The Bride Book.  
The fishmonger's guide book.  
_Applejack: We're looking for the other part of the book my friend's holding, thank you kindly.  
Bookkeeper: _A Victorian Novel, the Unwanted Son?  
_Applejack: Aw.  
Twilight: Can't anyone focus around here?! We're trying to find the other half of the book!  
Bookkeeper: _The History of Potting.  
_John: _"The Yearbook of Yachting".  
_Bookkeeper: _The Leather bound Life of Attila the Hun.  
_  
(They keep walking around as everyone, even Twilight begins to give in to the odd beauty of the place as Discord comes back looking very happy.)

Discord: _Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity trying on jewelry.)

Rarity: _Artifacts to glorify a regal abode  
Are hidden in the flotsam of Portobello Road.  
_Amalthea: Rarity, I don't believe you need any more souvenirs. Especially not such expensive ones.  
Rarity (disappointed): Oh, I suppose you're right.  
Chris: _Tokens and treasures. Yesterday's pleasures.  
_Rob: _Cheap imitations of heirlooms of old.  
_Rainbow Dash: _Dented and tarnished. Scarred and unvarnished.  
_Applejack: _In old Portobello they're bought, and they're sold._  
Fluttershy: _Tokens and Treasures. Yesterday's pleasures.  
Cheap imitations of heirlooms of old.  
Dented and tarnished. Scared and unvarnished.  
In old Portobello, they're bought, and they're sold.  
_  
(Cut to the group finally getting back together as they find another bookshop.)

John: This good lady is looking for the other half of this book.  
Twilight: It's called The Spells of Asteroth.

(A figure eyes them and backs into the shadows.)

Bookkeeper 2: I don't keep any torn or damaged books here! What do you think I am? A ruddy white paper merchant?!  
John: Sorry sir. No offense.

(They walk on as Applebloom's eating an ice cream.)

Applebloom: _You can eat like a queen in the Portobello road!  
_John: Now if I'm right, there should be at least one more bookstore around here, somewhere.

(He finds a merchant playing a piano.)

John: Grandpa, you don't expect to sell a piano like that, do you? Let me have a go my dear fellow.  
Pinkie: Ooh yeah! It's my turn to sing!

(John begins playing.)

Pinkie: _Portobello Road! Portobello Road!  
All kinds of things are happening in Portobello Road!  
You'll feel like a ballerina when you're hopping like a toad!  
When you kick your heals up down in Portobello Road!  
_  
(Everyone begins dancing along, even Twilight, until it begins to rain and everyone closes up.)

Twilight: Oh!  
Amalthea: _Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Streets where the riches of ages are stowed.  
_Rob: Well, that was pointless.

(The man comes up.)

Man: I heard you were looking for something called the Spells of Asteroth.  
John: Indeed? Then how come you didn't say anything until everyone had closed up?  
Man: Does this answer your question?

(He holds out a knife.)

Doug: Holy-!  
John: Alright, so where is it?  
Man: It's with me boss, the Bookman. He'd like to see ya.  
Twilight: Okay.

(They go to the basement of an old bookstore filled with maps of Middle Earth as well as several copies of the Last Unicorn.)

Doug: Well, this can't be good.

(They're brought in front of an old man who looks like John Glover.)

Bookman: My, such a big party looking for half a book.  
Twilight: Well friends stick together.  
Bookman: And I see you have what I'm looking for as well. Maybe we can help each other.  
John: I'd rather help a cobra.  
Bookman: Would you prefer I'd ask my friend Swigburn to take what I want?

(Swigburn pulls out the knife as John gets up.)

John: Hey now, none of that.  
Bookman: It's all like a jolly detective story or jigsaw puzzle. We're both after the same spell. You have one clue, and I have the other.  
Twilight: Well... Then I guess the only sensible thing to do is share.

(Bookman walks up with his half.)

Bookman: I assume you're looking for the same thing I am. May I?

(They switch halves.)

Bookman: Let's see... Ah. "Substitutiary Locomotion. The lost art of bringing an inanimate object to life is contained in three simple words. These words are"  
Twilight: "Engraved on the star that was always worn by the Sorcerer Asteroth." Oh come on! One spell! We've been all over England, and we're one spell short!  
Bookman: But where are the words of the spell? I assumed they were in your half of the book!  
Twilight: And we assumed they were in yours.  
Bookman: Once again, a dead end. I shall never know the secret.

(Doug looks at the book with Twilight and finds a picture of a wizard with several animals.)

Doug: There's Asteroth, and that must be his star. Too bad it's so small, or else we could just read the writing.  
Chris: But why the animals?  
Bookman: Towards the end of his life, Asteroth kept animals in cages and searched for the spells that would make them more like humans. The legend is that finally the animals revolted against the experiment, killed Asteroth, and stole many of his powers.  
Amalthea: Including the star with the spell on it.  
Bookman: Possibly. They found a ship, sailed away, and were never seen again. However, there is a final notation in my half of the book talking about a shipwrecked man found after several weeks, half mad with thirst and exposure to the sun. Before he died, he swore he saw an island ruled by animals.  
Doug: Where?  
Bookman: There is, I regret to say, no such place. I looked for it on every chart I could, but the Isle of Naboombu does not exist.

(Applebloom looks down at her book and sees the title. "The Isle of Naboombu".)

Applebloom: Oh, it does too! Mr. Brown gave me a-

(Rob covers her mouth.)

Bookman: What did she say?!  
Rob: Nothing. She's just being a silly little kid.  
Bookman: I wish the child to speak!

(Rob removes his hand.)

Rob: Now you've done it.  
Applebloom: It's in this book, Mr. Brown gave me. It's got some real purdy pictures.  
John (quickly): You wouldn't be interested, Bookman. It's just a silly children's book.  
Bookman: I'll be the judge of that. Give me the book.  
Applebloom: No.  
Bookman: Please don't annoy me. Give me the book, girl.  
Applebloom: Make me.

(Swigburn comes up with his Switchblade as Amalthea teleports them back to John's house.)

Twilight: Well that's it. All we have to do is go to the Isle of Naboombu! Then we can get the spell and give it and the book to Superintendent Amalthea, Principal Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna!  
Amalthea: We should be careful though. Those animals are savage and cutthroat.  
Rainbow Dash: You sound like you know them.  
Amalthea: I helped save them from Asteroth, and when he tried to capture me, I fought back, and he was killed in the struggle. All simply went their own way, stealing Asteroth's belongings with them.  
Applebloom: Whoo-hoo! We're gonna get the last thing!  
Sweetie Belle: Hooray!

(They're teleported to the beach of Naboombu as they look around.)

Rarity: No one's here!  
Voice: People?! Oh no! What scurvy luck!

(They turn to see a bear in a sailor's suit.)

Rarity: ... Is that a bear in a sailor's suit?  
John: Yup.  
Rarity: Okay, good. For a moment I thought I lost my mind.

(The bear advances.)

To Be Continued...


	3. A New Adventure Part 3

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: A New Adventure Part 3

(It opens right after the last episode as they stare at the bear.)

John: Leave this to me. I'll use the old John Brown method.  
Doug: What's that?

(John goes up to the bear.)

John: Good day to you sir. I see you're a fellow sailor. I used to sail with her majesty's navy for-  
Bear: Stow it, mate!

(The bear knocks John aside as he shoves them all to a sign.)

Bear: Can't none of you read reading?!  
Rarity: Okay, first of all, sir, it's "Can't any of you read writing?" If you're going to insult us, do it properly. Second, I resent your claim that we're all illiterate.  
Bear: Duh... Anyway, it says "No Peopling allowed!"  
Doug: Peopling? Is that even a word?  
Bear: It means I gotta... Th-throw you all back!  
Applebloom: Hey wait a minute! Anyone can see the King of Naboombu, and that's the law!  
Bear: Where'd you hear that?  
Applebloom: It's here in my book.

(Applebloom shows the bear the book.)

Bear: So it do.  
Rarity: Does.  
Rob: Rarity, the... Giant... Talking... Bear... Oh dear lord, I just said that out loud. Anyway, he's threatening to toss us into the ocean! Stop correcting his grammar!  
Bear: Well if you people knew what was good for ya, ya'd get yourselves thrown back. The king don't like people!  
Twilight: Never the less, we must speak to the king!  
Fluttershy: Yeah, um, so could you take us to the king?  
Bear: Well alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya.

(Cut to a tent bellowing in and out.)

King (pirate voice): GET OUT OF HERE!

(A tiger flies out and dusts himself off when he notices the bear.)

Tiger (Tony Jay-like): You, sailor, what are these people, doing on Naboombu?  
Bear: They appeared on the beach and wanna see the king.  
Tiger: The king is in no mood to play diplomat, so just throw them into the sea as usual.  
Bear: Aye-aye, sir.  
John: Whoa, wait! As a performer, I'm not without talents. Perhaps I could cheer him up in return for us staying long enough to just build a boat and leave like that?  
Tiger: A good bargain, but I'm afraid his majesty is not simply in a foul mood. You see, his majesty fancies himself as the world's greatest football player, however, due to an... Accident with our referee, the Royal Cup Match cannot take place today. Now...  
John: Wait, I can still help. I can referee.  
Tiger: Indeed?  
John: Yes sir. I was captain of my college team in 2012.  
Tiger: Well, I'll see if he'll at least humor the idea.

(He goes in.)

King: NOW WHAT?!

(He listens and actually begins laughing before coming out. He's a lion with a crown and the Star of Asteroth around his neck.)

King: Har-har, can't tell ye how much I appreciate this offer, boyo. For some reason, we have difficulty keeping referees for more than a game or two. If there be one thing we like, it's volunteers. Eh, Khan?  
Khan: Yes.  
John: Well, let's get that game ready, your highness.

(John walks off with the two.)

Rarity: You know I've got to admit that in many respects, John Brown is a pretty brave man.  
Applebloom: Yeah, and what kinda football game do they mean?  
Doug: From the way they're talking, it's Soccer.  
Applebloom: Oh...  
Discord: Plus, the sly old dog is in a position to grab the Star off the king without him realizing it.  
Pinkie: Hooray!

(Cut to just before the game as John looks at the star.)

John: What a magnificent ornament, sire.  
King: Aye. Wouldn't be without it. Been in the family for generations.

(Cut to the stands as Khan leads the gang to a large box.)

Khan: The King has given you permission to sit in his royal box, do try not to make a mess of it.  
Applejack: Uh... Alright.

(Cut to the field as the game commences. The King's team is made of carnivorous animals while the other team is made of herbivores.)

John: Right then, let's have a nice clean game.

(He blows the whistle, and all at once, everyone tramples him to get the ball.)

Fluttershy: Oh my, that can't have felt good.

(Eventually, the ball goes to an ostrich that continually kicks it around.)

Scootaloo: Hurry up and get rid of it, you idiot!

(They trample the bird.)

Chris: Oh, well you did tell him so.

(Eventually, the ball lands on a rhino's horn, popping and blowing all over the place.)

King: STOP THAT BALL!

(The king's bellow sends everyone into the herbivore's goal, as the King sees the ball and blows it in as well.)

King: Har-har. Game's over. I win.  
John (exhausted): Okay...

(Cut to later as John gets his jacket back on.)

John: Oh, your highness let me help you into your robe.  
King: Why thank you.  
John: So, you ever heard of something called the Gypsy Switch?  
King: Why no.

(The king turns around the reveal John's referee whistle.)

King: Can't say that I have.  
John: Remind me to tell you about it, sometime.

(John holds his hand behind his back to reveal the Star.)

John: I can't tell you how pleased I was to make your acquaintance.  
Twilight: Yeah, sir, but I think we better get going back home.  
King: Aye. You're a friendly lot, and I don't mind ye visiting, but I wouldn't want ye living here.  
Rarity: Quite right, sire. Well, bye.

(They head off as Khan notices the whistle.)

Khan: Sir, would you mind if I pointed something out.  
King: What?  
Khan: It appears that Mr. Brown has stolen your Star and replaced it with a whistle.

(The King looks and roars as he rushes after them. Cut to the others as they get to the beach.)

Twilight: We have it. The star! Now we just need to figure out the spell, and we're done!  
Doug: Let's practice this thing in my place. It'll be safe enough there.

(The King charges.)

Sweetie Belle: AH! What do we do?!  
Doug: I've got an idea! Twilight, you still got that book?!  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Doug: Give the first half to me!

(Twilight does so as Doug skims through a few pages.)

Doug: Got it! (To the King) Filigree apogee pedigree pillogee!

(The King turns into a rabbit.)

Doug: Holy cow, it worked. I was totally winging it... Uh... We might wanna leave before that spell wears off.  
Twilight: Right.

(They teleport back to Doug's house in Canterlot as his grandfather sees them.)

Doug: Hey Pa. These are my new friends.  
Pinkie: Hi, Mr. Halbeisen-  
Doug: Fielder. He was my mom's dad.  
Pinkie: Oh. Hi Mr. Fielder! I'm Pinkie! Isn't this a great day?! I know it's been a great day for me! Are you guys excited? Because I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time I met you guys at the start of the day, but I mean really, who could-  
Applejack: Now calm down, Pinkie. You alright, sir?  
Pa: Fine. Nice to meet you, and is that a unicorn and a three-headed dog?  
Doug: It's a long... Story.  
Twilight: Okay, now the Star.

(Doug tosses it to her as she reads it.)

Twilight: Perfect! Okay, I need some shoes.

(Doug puts down some work shoes.)

Twilight: Okay, here goes. Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.

(Nothing happens.)

Sweetie Belle: Nothing happened!  
Twilight: Hm, could I be doing something wrong?  
Doug: Well maybe you could jazz it up a little. Like what John said back in London. "Do it with a flair".  
Rob (groaning): That means do it as a song doesn't it?  
Doug: Yup, now come on guys, we need all the help we can get.  
Everyone (chanting): Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.  
Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.  
Twilight: _Substitutiary Locomotion!  
Mystic Power that's far beyond the wildest notion!  
It's so weird! So feared! And yet wonderful to see!  
Substitutiary Locomotion come to me!  
_Doug: Shh! Now.  
Twilight: Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.

(The shoes begin moving on their own.)

Applebloom: Cool!

(Everyone joins in the shoes dance as it's joined by Doug's other shoes, and his jacket, Pa's clothes, and a woman's gown, which begins dancing with John.)

Rarity: That's the gown I bought in London!  
John: Really? It dances divinely.  
Pa: Well, this was an interesting place to move to.  
Doug: Yeah.  
Twilight: Okay, this is seriously out of control!  
Applejack: Well what are we supposed to do about it?!  
Doug: Maybe the book has an All Purpose Cut-Off Spell. I hear about that sort of thing in loads of fantasies and the like.

(Twilight goes and finds the spell.)

Twilight: Got it. Finite Incantatum!

(The objects stop moving.)

Twilight: Phew. Okay, practice time.

(Cut to an hour or so later as Twilight's finally mastered the spell.)

Twilight: Phew. Now we can go back to school.  
Rob: Well, it was pretty fun, though it felt like I was stuck in a 60s Disney Movie.  
Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! Maybe we can start a club or something!  
Chris: Yeah! It'd be so awesome! So awesome, I know it!  
Rob: ... Eh.

(Doug goes to Fluffy.)

Doug: Now Fluffy, you be a good girl for Pa while we're gone, okay?  
Fluffy: Ruff!

(Amalthea stays with them and magically disguises Fluffy as a normal dog.)

Doug: Thanks.  
Twilight: Well, let's go.  
Doug: Right.  
Fluttershy: Rob, I just wanted to thank you for going along with all this. I know you didn't really believe it until we got to that zoo.  
Rob: Hey, it was nothing.  
Applejack: Well, let's get along, little doggies.  
Chris: Yeah.

(The teens return to the school as Twilight brings up the two halves of a book.)

Luna: Yeash, what happened?  
Doug: We already have to tell my Pa, ma'am. We don't have enough energy to relive it if we don't have to.  
Celestia: Fair enough.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, but we did find the unicorn from the Last Unicorn!  
Amalthea: Indeed?  
Rarity: Quite.  
Amalthea: Well, I was wondering if you nine, and who's that?  
John: John Brown, madam. I figured it might do well for me to stay with them. After all, there wasn't that much for me back in London.  
Amalthea: Very well, now, how about you ten working together to help us find the magic that's coming back into the world.  
Doug: Like the Men in Black?  
Celestia: More like Jane Goodall.  
Doug: Sounds good. Um... Hey John, where are you going to stay?  
John: Don't know.  
Doug: How about you stay with me and Pa? We love having company.  
John: I'd love to.

(The last bell rings.)

Doug: Well, off we go.

(They head out.)

The End.


	4. Flight of Dragons

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: Flight of Dragons

(It opens with the gang at the backyard with Unicorn Amalthea as Pinkie is standing there tickling Fluffy's stomach.)

Pinkie (cooing): Who's a good viscous three-headed dog? You are! Yes, you are.  
Doug: So... You're the last unicorn... Again.  
Amalthea: Indeed.  
Doug: Well, there's only one thing to do.  
Rob: Pen up your back yard and charge people five bucks a pop to look at her?

(Everyone stares at him.)

Rob: Relax guys, it was a joke.  
Chris: ... I don't get it.  
Doug: Anyway, we've got to get her to the dome of invisibility!  
Twilight: ... Doug... Buddy... There's one small problem... We don't know where it is!  
Amalthea: I can lead you there.  
Doug: Whoo! Hey Pa, we're gonna drop Amalthea off at the Great Dome of Invisibility, so we may be gone for the weekend.  
Pa: Okay, but try to be back in time for school.  
Doug: Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: You... Have the coolest... Grandpa... Ever.

(Cut to them walking out of Canterlot and trekking across Kansas. They wake up from camping equipment they brought and head off as the sun rises.)

Rob: _Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn.  
Dust demon screaming; bring an eagle to lead me on.  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load.  
Here I am on man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.  
_  
(Cut to them grabbing some energy bars as they cross from Kansas to Nebraska.)

Pinkie: _I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down.  
_Rarity: _The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found.  
_John: _It will be a long time till I find my abode.  
Here I am on man's road, walking man's road.  
_  
(Cut to night as they camp out before heading to bed as the moon rises.)

Applejack: _Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays.  
_Chris: _The stars fade; the night shade falls and makes the world afraid.  
_Twilight: _It waits in silence for the sky to explode.  
_  
(The day starts up again as they continue on.)

Everyone: _Here I am on man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.  
Walking man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.  
_  
(They stop at a long stretch of meadow.)

Fluttershy: Um... Is this where we're camping tonight?  
Amalthea: No.

(She walks through it as everyone gapes as Doug puts his hand to the air as his hand disappears.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Rarity: So, what's it like?  
Doug: It actually feels kinda cool.

(Doug walks through it and disappears.)

Twilight: AH!

(Doug pokes his head out.)

Rob: AH!  
Doug: You guys coming or not?

(Doug pulls himself back in as the others follow to find a huge and elaborate world as Amalthea is there with Doug.)

Doug: Hey guys.  
Rob: But the- You were- We were- Mountains! How did mountains appear?!  
Doug: It's inside the dome.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Doug: Let's look around before heading back!  
Applejack: Well alright, but remember, we aint got that much time to-

(A flight of dragons flies past as Fluttershy shrieks and jumps into a bush as Rob, Doug, and Twilight stare transfixed.)

Doug: Let's get a better look!  
Twilight: ... Okay.  
Rob: Wait what?

(The two climb up a small mountain as Doug helps her as they look at the dragons fly.)

Chris: Hey, if dragons are real, how do they know not to run through the dome?  
Amalthea: They're sentient.  
Chris: Oh.  
Rob: Can you imagine. There really was a time between the dying age of magic and the dawning age of logic when dragons flew the skies, free and unencumbered by this dome.

(Cut to Twilight and Doug at the top of the mountain as they gaze up.)

Doug: Just look up here, Twi. These dragons and the rediscovery of the Magical Realm signify that all mankind may eventually face a choice, it may not be our time, but someday, we'll have to make a choice. Continue with a world of pure science or a world where magic and science unite to be one thing. Which will it be?  
Twilight: I don't know, but at the very least, we've seen this.  
Doug: I know. Beautiful, isn't it?  
Twilight: Yeah...  
_Flight of dragons...  
Soaring the purple night...  
In the sky... Or in my mind...  
Flight of dragons...  
Sail past reality...  
Leaving illusions behind...  
_  
(Cut to the two as kids in split screen cuddling up to stuffed dragons, one purple, one golden.)

Doug: _Is it the past I see?  
When I look up to the heavens,  
Believing in the magic  
That I know may never be?  
_  
(Cut to the two after they meet talking about the dragons in Harry Potter, the Hobbit, and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.)

Twilight: _I want to go where they are going.  
Into the world they've been.  
Can I open up my mind enough to see...?  
_  
(Cut back to the two.)

Twilight: _Flight of dragons...  
Heavenly are the seas...  
Catch the wind...  
Rise out of sight!  
_Doug: _Flight of dragons...  
Pilots of fantasy.  
In the sky...  
Or in my mind...  
_Doug & Twilight: _Flight of dragons...  
Flight of dragons . . .  
_  
(They head back down as three dragons arrive in front of them.)

Doug: Hi!

(A purple dragon the size of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo comes up with two dragons the size of the teens. One is gold and the other is black.)

Purple Dragon: Hi.  
Twilight: Hey. What's your name?  
Spike: Spike.  
Twilight: Hi Spike.  
Doug: So what's your name, big guy?  
Golden Dragon: Brian.  
Doug: Nice to meet ya.  
Rob: So who are you?  
Silver Dragon: Oh, the name's Roger. Ooh, this is so much fun! We never have visitors!  
Doug: We're just dropping off Amalthea here.  
Brian: Well... Any chance we could... Come with you?  
Doug: ... Is that allowed?  
Roger: Well we'd need to blend in of course, but no real rule saying we can't leave. Just that we can never come back in if we do... Which... Doesn't seem to be the case anymore. So who gives a darn?  
Doug: Okay... Um... Amalthea, before we go, could you?  
Amalthea: Of course.

(She turns Spike and Brian into dogs and Roger into a cat.)

Rob: Okay... I'll take Roger.  
Doug: Hey Brian, up for living with me, my pa, and our Cerberus also disguised as a dog.  
Brian: Sure.  
Twilight: You know Spike, I always wanted to befriend a dragon, and I also always wanted a dog.  
Spike: Cool.  
Amalthea: Farewell. We may yet meet again someday.

(Amalthea sends them back home.)

Doug: ... That was easy.  
Rob: Disgustingly so.  
Doug: I better go in and explain to Pa that I now have a pet dragon disguised as a dog, and that he can talk.

(Doug goes in.)

Rob: ... I better do the same.  
Twilight: Me too. Plus I've gotta get ready for school tomorrow.

(The two head off as the others stare.)

Chris: You know something? We could have just stayed home on Friday, and nothing would've been different.  
Pinkie: Yeah. Almost as if we were in a story and some guy had no real clue what to do with us.

(Chris and Pinkie turn to the reader.)

Applejack: Uh... What are y'all starring at?  
Chris: That low-flying plane.  
Applejack: Oh.

The End.


	5. Pinkie Pie Party

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 5: Pinkie Pie Party

(It opens as school lets out, and Pinkie walks around and sees Chris.)

Pinkie: Hey Chris, looking forward to reading that new issue of Superman?  
Chris: You know it!

(Pinkie then goes to Rob.)

Pinkie: Hey Rob, how's Roger?  
Rob: Doing great, Pinkie!

(Pinkie then goes to Doug.)

Pinkie: Hey Doug. How's Pa Fielder doing?  
Doug: Great, Pinkie! Thanks for asking!

(Pinkie walks on as she passes Discord.)

Pinkie: Bye Mr. Discord! See you tomorrow.  
Discord: Adieu for now, Pinkie.  
Celestia: That girl is always so bright and chipper.

(Cut to Pinkie as she smiles brightly at the reader.)

Pinkie: _My name is Pinkie Pie_ (Hello!)  
_And I am here to say_ (How ya doin'?)  
_I'm gonna make you smile,  
And I will brighten up your day.  
_  
(Pinkie goes to Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they're bored senseless at the moment.)

Pinkie: _It doesn't matter now_ (What's up?)  
_If you are sad or blue_ (Howdy!)  
_'Cause cheering up my friends is just  
What Pinkie's here to do.  
_  
(She takes them onto Big Mac's truck, with his permission, as he drives them around as the two smile from the excitement.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile (Yes I do)  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while (Yes it does)  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine.  
_  
(Pinkie then goes to the grade school to pick up Applebloom with Big Mac as she's playing jump rope with the others.)

Pinkie _I like to see you grin_ (Awesome!)  
_I love to see you beam_ (Rock on!)  
_The corners of your mouth turned up  
Is always Pinkie's dream_ (Fist-Bump!)

(She notices Applebloom looking sad as she isn't able to really jump rope that well, so Pinkie has her ride piggy back, and they jump rope together, making Applebloom smile.)

Pinkie: _But if you're kind of worried,  
And your face has made a frown,  
I'll work real hard and do my best  
To turn that sad frown upside down.  
_  
(They head over to Sweet Apple Acres after dropping off Rarity and Sweetie Belle as Pinkie keeps going. As they arrive at the barn, Pinkie helps Applejack and the others paint the barn, so that it shines as everyone smiles over a job well done.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin (Yes I do)  
Busted out from ear to ear, let it begin.  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin,  
And you fill me with good cheer.  
_  
(Pinkie walks off and passes Fluttershy's place as she notices that one of her dogs passed away while she was at school.)

Pinkie: _It's true, some days are dark and lonely,  
And maybe you feel sad,  
But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
_  
(Pinkie goes to Fluttershy and helps her make a collage of her and the dog as she smiles from the nostalgia.)

Pinkie: _There's one thing that makes me happy  
And makes my whole life worthwhile,  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile._

(Pinkie passes Twilight, who's struggling with a bunch of books she borrowed from the library as Pinkie helps her carry them.)

Pinkie: _I really am so happy.  
Your smile fills me with glee.  
I give a smile, I get a smile,  
And that's so special to me_

(Pinkie then goes by Rainbow Dash who's a little blue about all the homework, so Pinkie puts out her hand as Rainbow Dash takes it, shocking her, and the two laugh at the old classic.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam. (Yes I do)  
Tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do?  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam.  
Yes, it always makes my day.  
_  
(Everyone comes up and joins her on the way to the house, as they all smile and talk about their previous adventures.)

Pinkie: _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile.  
From these happy friends of mine!  
Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile.  
From these happy friends of mine!  
Yes a perfect gift for me  
Is a smile as wide as a mile.  
To make me happy as can be,  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!  
Come on and smile!  
Come on and smile!  
_  
(They stop at her house, a two story building in relatively decent shape as a large middle aged woman with a sour look on her face.)

Pinkie: Hi Miss Prune. I haven't seen you in a while.  
Miss Prune: Yes. Well, I see you still live by yourself.  
Pinkie: No I don't. I live with Gummy.  
Miss Prune: What's Gummy?

(Gummy pops out of Pinkie's back pack and begins biting Pinkie's head as Miss Prune shrieks.)

Miss Prune: Oh my dear lord! A Crocodile!  
Pinkie: No he's not. He's an alligator. He's also got no teeth.

(Gummy bites all over before coming down to the ground.)

Miss Prune: Young lady, as I've said time and time again, you must really go to a children's home!  
Pinkie: Oh, silly. I'm already in one. I'm not eighteen yet, and this is my home, so it's a children's home. I don't know what it'll be when I'm eighteen, but at least for two years, it'll be a children's home.  
Miss Prune: Young lady, be assured, I will be back with the authorities as soon as possible.  
Pinkie: Can you make it tomorrow? I've got a lot of homework for tonight.

(Miss Prune walks off groaning.)

Pinkie: Such a nice lady.  
John: ... Who is she?  
Pinkie: Oh, this nice lady who's always checking in on me to make sure I'm okay.  
Chris: That's nice.  
Doug: Uh... Pinkie... She's going to bring the cops over here.  
Pinkie: Yeah, good thing it's Saturday! I'll be able to get the party ready! See you tomorrow!

(Pinkie hops inside with Gummy.)

Rob: ... Did I miss something?  
Rainbow Dash: Nope.

(Cut to tomorrow as the gang arrives with their families as Pinkie pops her head out.)

Pinkie: Hey everybody! Welcome to the party! Miss Prune and the others aren't here yet!  
Applejack: Well while we're waitin', Doug, Rob, Chris, John, meet my Granny Smith.

(Granny's asleep on Pinkie's chair.)

Applejack: Up'n'attem, Granny Smith.

(Granny wakes up.)

Granny: Eh? Wha? Oh, hey there, ya young whippersnappers. You mah granddaughter's new friends?  
Doug: Yes ma'am Mrs. Apple, and this is my Pa.  
Pa: Well hello there. Mote Fielder, at your service ma'am.  
Granny: Pleasure to meet ya, Mote.

(Miss Prune and two police officers come in.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.  
Miss Prune: Now, if you gentlemen will do your duty.

(Pinkie jumps up to them.)

Pinkie: Hi Officer Clem! Hey Officer Lem! You're just in time for the party. Oh, by the way, have you caught that fish yet?  
Clem: Oh, I'm afraid not. Thanks for asking though.

(They join the party as Miss Prune just stares in disbelief as Twilight gathers the others around.)

Twilight: Okay, just keep the police as distracted by the party as possible, and they won't take Pinkie away from here.  
Rarity: Absolutely!  
Rob: Wait a second. What's the big deal if Pinkie lives in a home?  
John: Rob, can you imagine Pinkie in a place like that?  
Rob: ... Huh. I actually can't. Alright.

(They go to the officers as Doug whispers to Pa and Applejack whispers to Granny who both nod.)

Pa: Hey Officers, did I ever tell you about how I got my trick ear?  
Clem: Oh no, Mr. Fielder.  
Pa: Well ya see-

(Pa and Granny wink at the kids as they go off to a corner, and Chris goes to Miss Prune.)

Chris: Hey Miss Prune, have you seen Doug's new dog?  
Doug: She doesn't need to see Brian, Chris.  
Chris: Well he's right there playing with Gummy.

(Brian is playing Gin with Gummy which Twilight quickly hides with a stereo.)

Miss Prune: Where?  
Doug: Behind the stereo. I'll get him.

(Doug goes to Brian and makes a gesture to show Brian to act like a dog as he brings Brian out.)

Doug: Meet Brian.

(Miss Prune doesn't seem interested.)

Doug: Okay boy, get back to playing with your new friend.

(Brian walks off, groaning at Miss Prune's crabby attitude.)

Rob: By the way, Pinkie, this is pretty elaborate for a party you decided to throw yesterday.  
Pinkie: No it's not. In fact, the guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet.  
Rarity: He hasn't?

(There's a knock as Pinkie hops up and down.)

Pinkie: He's here! He's here!

(Pinkie opens the door as a man in a major's uniform is there.)

Major: Hey Pinkie.  
Pinkie: DADDY! Happy Welcome Home for the Weekend!  
Applejack: Huh. Didn't see that one coming.  
Pinkie: Everybody, this is my dad, Major Pie. Daddy, these are my friends. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Doug, Rob, Chris, John, Granny Smith, Pa Fielder, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Officers Clem and Lem, and Miss Prune.  
Major Pie: Hello. So where's Gummy?  
Pinkie: Oh, he's playing with Doug's dog, Brian.

(Gummy comes up with his gums clamped on Brian's ear as he lets go and begins chomping Pinkie's head again.)

Major Pie: Oh, the little fella.  
Miss Prune: Ah, Major Pie, I'd like to talk to you about-  
Major Pie: Hey Miss Prune. I haven't seen you in awhile. How's your dog?  
Miss Prune: Very good, sir, but-  
Pinkie: Hey Daddy! Let's keep going!

(They begin partying. Cut to the end of the day as everyone's heading out.)

Doug: Nice meeting you, sir.  
Major Pie: Same with you. See you around. Bye Brian.  
Brian: Bye- Uh-oh.  
Pinkie (giggling): Oh Daddy, you sly fool.

(Everyone chuckles and walks home as Miss Prune comes back when it's just the two of them.)

Miss Prune: Major Pie, don't you think your daughter needs some order in her life?  
Major Pie: Of course not. She can order it herself.  
Miss Prune: Oh, I give up.

(Miss Prune walks off.)

Pinkie: Bye Miss Prune!

The End.


	6. Parallels

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 6: Parallels

(It opens as the gang is headed to school when they meet up with a guy that looks perfectly like Doug.)

Doug: Hey, who are you?  
Guy: Oh! I'm uh... Dennis. Dennis Fielder. No relation to Pa... I mean no relation to your grandpa.  
Doug: Okay.

(Sunset comes up.)

Sunset: Hey you guys, who's this handsome look-a-like of Doug's?  
Doug: His name's Dennis.  
Sunset: Nice to meet you, Dennis. I'm Sunset Shimmer.  
Dennis: Hello.  
Sunset: So, how about I show you around?  
Dennis: Uh... Okay...  
Sunset: You know you arrived just in time. We're doing a costume party.  
Doug: Whoo!  
Dennis: Eh.

(Cut to later as Dennis walks off as he sees everyone talking as he goes to a house. He flips a switch as a huge lab appears in the living room, and he puts on a Doctor Insano outfit as he laughs insanely. He goes to a bank delivery and pulls out a hacking device and begins using it as the gang pass.)

Dennis: Ooh, I have an idea.

(Dennis pushes a button as the van charges forward, just missing them.)

Doug: What the-? Someone's stealing that armored car!  
Rob: What do we do?

(Twilight teleports Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Doug to the roof as their eyes wobble around.)

Doug: Hey, you learned that teleporting spell. That's awesome.

(Rainbow Dash jumps into the driver's seat as she looks around.)

Rainbow Dash: Wait, there's no one in here.  
Doug: Well there's nothing here to control it. RD, can you get control of this thing?  
Rainbow Dash: No problem.

(Rainbow Dash hits the brakes as the armored car stops.)

Dennis: Nice try.

(Dennis pushes a button as the brake stops, and it continues towards him before Doug snaps his fingers.)

Doug: Maybe there's some kinda wireless control on the bottom! I saw it in an episode of Scooby-Doo!  
Applejack: Well how the hay are we supposed to get down there?!  
Doug: RD, pop a wheelie!  
Rainbow Dash: What?!  
Doug: We'll get down to the hood, and then we need you to pop a wheelie with the Armored Car!  
Rainbow Dash: ... That's gonna be awesome!

(Applejack and Doug get down to the hood as Rainbow Dash pops the wheelie as Doug and Applejack peer over and see a device just at the driver's side hood area. Doug grabs it and pulls it off as Dennis' control stops working.)

Dennis: Blast! Oh, this isn't over!

(Rainbow Dash stops as they get out when Clem and Lem arrive.)

Clem: Now youngsters, that wasn't safe.  
Doug: Yeah, but we found something under the hood.

(He shows the device.)

Doug: Some kinda remote control.  
Lem: Oh my. Well, good work keeping the money safe kids, but be a bit more careful next time.  
Doug: Yes sir.

(They take the car and drives off as Dennis jumps up.)

Dennis: Fools, you dare tamper with my scientific breakthroughs?!  
Doug: Who are you? Dr. Insano?  
Dr. Insano: Yes!  
Doug: Gotta say Mr. Antwiler you're a lot paler than I thought.  
Dr. Insano: What? No! I'm not the Dr. Insano from the Spoony Experiment! I'm just a guy who was inspired by it.  
Doug: Oh. So how'd you make that control?  
Dr. Insano: With science! Like my power gloves!

(Dr. Insano shoots lightning out of his gloves as everyone ducks.)

Rainbow Dash: Dude, what the heck?!

(The others arrive.)

Pinkie: Hi. Who are you?  
Dr. Insano: I'm Dr. Insano, and this won't be the last you see of me!

(He pushes a button as a puff of smoke comes from his boots, as when the smoke clears, he disappears.)

Twilight: Well that was weird.

(Cut to Dennis' place as he takes off his gear and goes to a picture of a younger Doug with his mother, father, and sister. "My Eyes" begins to play as he walks through the street to see the gang helping out homeless people.)

Dennis: _Any dolt with half a brain,  
Can see that human kind has gone insane.  
To the point where I don't know  
if I'll upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main.  
_  
(He turns and sees some jocks shoving aside a skinny boy as Dennis helps the boy up and stares at the leaving jocks.)

Dennis_: Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound.  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground...  
_  
(He goes past the gang again as they continue to help the homeless people as if that will ever make a real difference.)

Dennis: _I cannot believe my eyes!  
How the world's filled with filth and lies!  
But it's plain to see... Evil inside of me...  
Is on the rise . . .  
_  
(Cut to inside as the gang's helping to serve soup and the like to the people, with Applejack cooking, Pinkie distributing, and everyone else helping out where they can.)

Twilight: _Look around.  
We're living with the lost and found.  
_Fluttershy: _Just when you feel you almost drowned.  
You find yourself on solid ground.  
_Pinkie: _And you believe there's good in everybody's heart.  
Keep it safe and sound.  
_Applejack: _With hope, you can do your part.  
To turn a life around...  
_Doug: _I cannot believe my eyes!  
Is the world finally growing wise?!  
'Cause it seems to me...  
Some kind of harmony...  
Is on the rise . . .  
_  
(Cut to a split screen of the gang and Dennis spending their respective weekend.)

Dennis/Gang: _Anyone with half a brain (Take it slow.)  
Could spend their whole life howling in pain. (Friends look on and seem to know.)  
Because the dark is everywhere, (The things a guy's afraid to show.)  
And he just doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in us is all that will remain. (And suddenly we feel this glow.)  
Listen close to everybody's heart (I believe there's good in everybody's heart.)  
And hear that breaking sound... (Keep it safe and sound.)  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart (With hope you can do your part)  
And crashing to the ground... (To turn a life around...)  
I cannot believe my eyes!  
How the world's filled with filth and lies! (How the world seems to have grown wise!)  
But it's plain to see...  
Evil inside of me... (Some kind of harmony...)  
Is on the rise . . .  
_  
(Cut to Insano's lair as he finishes a new laser and laughs insanely.)

Insano: I'm back, baby!

(Cut to the dance as everyone's there and having a good time, with Celestia, Luna, and Discord acting as chaperones when Insano bursts in.)

Doug: Dr. Insano! So we meet again.  
Trixie: Wait, isn't that the name of the mad scientist from the Spoony Experiment?  
Insano: Yes, I was inspired by him, but it doesn't count as copyright since I'm a real person.  
Trixie: Still seems like there are some copyright issues.  
Insano: Oh, shut up!  
Doug: Look, at least tell us who you are.  
Insano: Why Doug, don't you recognize me? Eeheehee.

(Doug looks at him hard.)

Doug: Oh my gosh! You're John Discord!  
Discord: I'm right here!  
Doug: Oh, sorry. My bad. Oh, I know this one, Insano. You're Derpy.  
Insano: I'm not freaking gray!  
Doug: But you are a woman, right?  
Insano: Yes I, wait no. Screw this.

(Insano blasts Doug down as he takes off his goggles to reveal Dennis.)

Doug: Oh my gosh! Dennis?! But why are you Dr. Insano.  
Insano: Eeheehee! Oh, that's an easy one. Dennis Fielder was a fabrication by me to hide my true identity. You see, Doug, I'm you.  
Doug: ... Eh?  
Insano: You see, the multiverse was created through the theory that for every choice we make, two universes are created. One where we made the choice, and one where we didn't. In my universe, after our parents and Beth died, I forsook the idiotic ideas of faith and threw myself into the world of science. As I began developing possible attempts of cures and the like, the scientific community refused to fund my research because it was "too expensive"! As such, I decided the only thing I could do to stop such corruption was to take over the world!  
Doug: So how'd you get here?  
Insano: A device I created to allow me to travel through hypertime to arrive in other dimensions, and eventually, I came here. The polar opposite of my world. The world where I've met you.  
Doug: What do I have to do with anything?  
Insano: You went through everything I went through, and yet you still foolishly believe in faith! Plus this world is close to forsaking the purity of SCIENCE ... For the foolish believes in such frivolous things as magic. I will destroy you, and then magic, and then EHEHEHEEH! I will conquer the world!  
Pinkie: This is the best exposition dump ever!

(Pinkie eats popcorn and everyone stares.)

Insano: And now I shall destroy you!

(Insano fires his lightning fingers at Doug as he dodges, and it restarts the boom box as it restarts the music, as everyone begins dancing, even Insano.)

Insano: The one thing science cannot fight. The urge to shake that groove thing!

(The music stops as Insano pulls out his laser and fries the DJ's equipment.)

Insano: And now, die!

(Insano fires at Doug as he dodges and tackles Insano, making him drop the laser as Insano shoves Doug aside.)

Insano: And now, I shall-  
Rainbow Dash: Leave our friend alone!

(Doug's nine friends charge as Rainbow Dash and Applejack lead the charge in beating Insano up as he falls over. Doug gets up and holds the laser as he looks at Insano who comes to a realization and smirks.)

Insano: Go on... Do it... Be a man... OF SCIENCE!  
Doug: No.

(Doug tosses the laser to Discord.)

Doug: Take care of this, would you, sir?  
Discord: Delighted.

(Discord snaps his fingers as the laser disappears.)

Insano: Oh, you may have won today, Doug, but mark my words! One day I will teach you to respect science and forsake magic! Even if I have to prank you day in and day out for the rest of time! EEEHEHEHEHEE!

(Insano continues to laugh maniacally until he stops and looks around before walking off.)

Pinkie: That was fun! We should invite him back next year!  
Everybody: NO!

(They then go back to consorting and talking.)

The End.


	7. Chis' Baby

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 7: Chris' Baby

(It opens as the gang's hanging out outside of school, except Chris.)

Doug: Anyone know where Chris is?

Twilight: Beats me. He's been tardy everyday for the past week.

Pinkie: Maybe he's trying out a more scenic route to school.

Rob: Maybe he suffered a stroke and is trying to hide a limp.

Rainbow Dash: You are dark, Rob. Seriously, how is it that Doug is the one with the insane alternate counterpart when you've been making remarks like that since we met.

Rob: Relax, I only asked because I saw 12 Angry Men last night.

Rarity: Oh, I love that film. The elegance of Citizen Kane with the investment of To Kill a Mocking Bird.

John: True, but to be honest, I always enjoy a good adventure myself.

Fluttershy: Um... Shouldn't we be concerned about Chris?

Applejack: Fluttershy's right. We gotta see what's goin' on with him!

(Chris comes up.)

Doug: Hey man, you alright? You look tired.

Chris: Uh... Bad night.

(Mrs. Mccool comes up, a middle aged woman in a police uniform.)

Mrs. Mccool: Yeash, next time hon, just ask for a ride.

(She turns to the gang.)

Mrs. Mccool: Kids these days.

(They go inside to a class as Insano pops up laughing maniacally in front of Chris.)

Insano: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Twilight or Doug... You alright?

(Chris falls on top of Insano.)

Insano: AH!

Doug: Oh my gosh, what happened to Chris?!

Insano: Just get him off! He's heavier than he looks!

(They help him into his chair as he slumps onto his desk as Insano stands up groaning.)

Insano: Oh forget it; I'll get you next time.

(He walks off grumbling. Cut to later as Chris wakes up in Mrs. Mccool's office, with Celestia and Luna there.)

Chris: Oh hi everybody.

Celestia: Chris, your friends and I are concerned about you. You've been late all week, you always appear exhausted, and you've been falling asleep repeatedly for the last couple of days.

Chris: I'm fine.

(Mrs. Mccool gently slaps him upside the head.)

Mrs. Mccool: Don't lie to us, young man.

Chris: Come on, Mom. Not in front of everybody.

Luna: Mr. Mccool, just tell us what's going on? It's obviously affecting not just your personal life, but your school life, as such it's our job as your principal and vice principal, and your friends, to help you through it.

Mrs. Mccool: Well answer her, young man.

Chris: Look guys, I appreciate it, but it's something I have a control on.

(The phone rings as Chris picks it up.)

Chris: Hello. Oh no! I'll be right there!

(Chris hangs up and is about to run off.)

Celestia: Chris, get back here!

Chris: Ma'am, I can't! My baby needs me!

(Chris runs off.)

Doug: Baby? Did he say baby?

Mrs. Mccool: If some girl got my boy in trouble, she's gonna have to answer to me!

Twilight: So... I guess we can't exactly let this slide.

Rob: You know for high school students, we don't spend all that much time in a high school.

Doug: Yeah, it's kinda weird.

(Cut to later as Doug, Twilight, Celestia, and Luna arrive at Chris' house with Mrs. Mccool.)

Doug: Hey Chris, you there, pal?

(Chris opens the door.)

Chris: Oh hey guys... Well I guess you wanna come in.

(They enter the room as they see a bassinet in there.)

Mrs. Mccool: Chris... Why's there a bassinet in your room?

Chris: Uh...

(The baby in it begins crying.)

Chris (nervously): Oh that darned cat.

Mrs. Mccool: We don't have a cat.

Doug: How'd you not hear this anyway?

Mrs. Mccool: Honey, I started out as a policewoman in Chicago and got a trick ear like your pa from a gun firing just to the side of my head. When a door's closed, you'd have to be as loud as that for me to hear it.

Doug: Oh.

Twilight: Chris, where'd that baby come from?

Chris: You don't know where babies come from, Twilight?

Twilight: Yes, but I meant where did this particular baby come from?

Chris: A friend of mine from down the street dropped him off while Mom was doing some overtime.

Doug: ... When?

Chris: Saturday.

Mrs. Mccool: Hon, that was five days ago.

Chris: What's your point, Mom?

Celestia: Chris, she abandoned this baby.

Chris: No she didn't ma'am.

Doug: Chris, who would leave someone a baby for five days?

Chris: She was going to an interview.

Doug: For five days?

Chris: Maybe it's in California.

Doug: Maybe she abandoned him!

Chris: She did no abandon Ernie!

(The baby wakes up and cries.)

Chris: Now see what you did?

Doug: Sorry. Um... What do we do?

Chris: Looks like he's hungry, but I ran out of the baby food Ernie's mother left.

Mrs. Mccool: I'll go to the store and get some. You kids just stay here.

(Mrs. Mccool walks off.)

Celestia: ... Did she just call me kid?

Doug: Yup.

Celestia: ... Alright.

(The three look at the kid as Doug's the first to go down to Ernie.)

Doug: Hey little buddy. I'm Doug. Don't worry. Chris' mom is getting food. You can wait that long, right?

(Doug picks the baby up and holds him as he calms down a little and coos a little.)

Twilight: Wow, you're good with kids.

Doug: Oh, my cousin has a kid a year older than Ernie, and this was my strategy for when it was my turn to hold her at Christmas.

Celestia: Well I suppose we just wait for Mrs. Mccool to arrive to have a better chance to talk to Chris, and the others should be here soon as well.

Doug: What's keeping them anyway?

Twilight: I don't know.

(Mrs. Mccool eventually returns.)

Mrs. Mccool: Boy, this takes me back. I haven't bought strained peas in ten years.

Doug: Ten years? But Chris would've only been six. Who'd you buy it for?

Mrs. Mccool: Dad.

Doug: Oh.

(The others arrive as Chris begins feeding Ernie.)

Rob: So that's the baby?

Doug: Yeah. Chris was left with him five days ago when the mother left for a job interview.

Rarity: Oh my.

(Pinkie joins Fluttershy in cooing at Ernie.)

Celestia: Luna, would you care helping me out here?

Luna: Of course.

(The two sit next to Chris who's feeding Ernie.)

Celestia: Look Chris, I'm afraid you'll have to face the facts, this child has been abandoned.

Chris: Ma'am, I know Mary. She'd never just abandon Ernie.

Luna: Chris, listen to me. The mother, Mary, isn't coming back. I know you're just a teenager, but sometimes things don't work out in the end.

Chris: But-

Twilight: But nothing, Chris! Are you seriously planning on doing this for eighteen years when you're only sixteen?!

Chris: ... What do you want me to do?

Twilight: My dad's a cop. He can arrange for Ernie to be placed in an orphanage.

Chris: Well if he's going for a trip, you better get Mr. Boogie.

Applejack: Say huh?

Chris: His teddy bear. Mary left him at her place, but she gave me a key to her house. Here.

Twilight: I'll do it.

Chris: Alright. Mr. Boogie is in the playpen in the living room. She's just past the house to your left as you walk out.

(Twilight nods and walks off.)

Doug: Aw.

(Cut to a few moments later outside of Rob's house as a woman of about twenty-three or so is outside listening at the door when Twilight arrives with the teddy bear.)

Twilight: Um, excuse me, can I help you?

Woman: Oh no, I was just... Oh, Mr. Boogie...

Twilight: Hi Mary.

(Cut to inside the house as Twilight arrives with Mary.)

Mary: Hi.

Chris: Hey Mary. I know someone who'll be glad to see you.

(Chris hands Ernie to Mary.)

Mrs. Mccool: One question, what happened?

Mary: I really did go to the job interview, but I don't know, I just kept walking, and then when I came to my senses I got ashamed that I left him, but I just had to come back here if only to say, that I'm sorry Ernie.

Chris: I think he knows you care for him.

Mary: So who are these people?

Pinkie: We're friends of Chris, and we were helping him watch Ernie for you.

Celestia: Of course, we adults may need some assurance that you wouldn't-

Chris: I'll vouch for her. I knew she'd come back after all.

Luna: Yes you did.

Mary: Well good-bye Chris.

Chris: Bye, and if you ever need a babysitter, you can come to me.

Mary: Thanks Chris. Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

(They head off as everyone smiles.)

Mrs. Mccool: Okay, now everybody out. This boy needs some sleep.

(They head out as Mrs. Mccool turns around, and Chris is already out cold, and she covers him with a blanket before going to the kitchen.)

The End.


	8. Magic Librarian

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 8: Magic Librarian

(It opens with Twilight reading the Spells of Asteroth in the library her mother works at as Doug arrives.)

Doug: Hey Twi. Anything interesting in that old book?  
Twilight: Loads of spells and stuff, but the language is nuts. Some of them are some kind of Latin and the others are just rhymes in English.  
Doug: Oh. Hey, up for the talent show tonight?  
Twilight: No thanks. I'm still trying to figure out the finer points of the transportation spell. It's just this one spell that's just a diagram of snapping your fingers.

(Twilight snaps her fingers as she's suddenly on Doug's other side.)

Doug & Twilight: Ah!

(Twilight does it again, and she's on the shelves.)

Mrs. Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle, get down from there, right now, young lady!

(Twilight does so.)

Mrs. Sparkle: Honey, I know it's interesting learning new things, but no sitting on the shelves without permission.  
Twilight: Sorry Mom.  
Mrs. Sparkle: It's alright. Just practice outside, hon. I'm still trying to find out where the couch went.  
Doug: What happened?  
Twilight: Spike burped, and the couch disappeared in a green flame.  
Doug: ... Ooh...

(Cut to later as Twilight's looking through the book some more.)

Spike: Come on Twilight, try something.  
Twilight: In a minute, I wanna try and figure out what the spell I'm looking through does, but the pages are so worn, I'm having trouble getting through them... Okay.

(Twilight breathes in and out as she points at Spike, and a mustache appears out of nowhere.)

Spike: Awesome! I can't wait to walk out with this bad boy.  
Twilight: Sorry Spike, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go. Besides, I'm not risking your nose getting tickled. I'm still not fully sure what happened to the couch.  
Spike: Yeah, me neither.

(Twilight points at Spike again as it vanishes.)

Spike: Yeah, but still, the stuff you've been able to do is pretty impressive. Like teleporting the guys onto a moving van... And... And... That's about it actually.  
Twilight: Yeah, but you can't exactly make a living out of teleporting people from place to place.

(She then grabs a copy of The Hobbit and sits on the couch.)

Twilight: Hey Spike, care to join me?  
Spike: Sure!

(He leaps onto the couch, and they begin reading.)

The End.


	9. Rainbow Crush

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 9: Rainbow Crush

(It opens as Doug is hanging out with Rainbow Dash as they play Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2.)

Rainbow Dash: Doug, your teamwork abilities are now fifty percent cooler!  
Doug: Wow, and we were only shooting for twenty. Oh, check out what me and Twilight were able to make from this one spell in the book.

(Doug pulls out a toy Lightsaber handle and flips a switch as an actual Lightsaber blade pops out.)

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! How'd it work!  
Doug: The spell basically makes something designed to look like an object become said object. I've been casting it on most of my toys all weekend. I also have an actual phaser, and a Vibranium shield.  
Rainbow Dash: It's official. Magic is awesome.  
Doug: Yeah. Hey, I was figuring on taking a walk around the place to kinda see all the hangouts, any ideas?  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, how about I take you?  
Doug: What? Really?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're a friend, and I'd be honored.  
Doug: Well thanks buddy. I'll be set by four.  
Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

(Cut to four as Doug arrives at the door with flowers.)

Doug: Hey RD. These are for you.

(Doug puts the flowers in a vase for her.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, that's so cool.  
Doug: Yeah, I should thank you. I haven't been out with someone outside of a birthday party or a family outing since... Ever.  
Rainbow Dash: Well maybe this can be an unofficial date. You know, practice our moves on each other.  
Doug: Ooh, cool! Well, let's head out.

(They do so. Cut to a restaurant.)

Doug: I will have the taco salad.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'll have the same.

(They hand their menus to the waiter who heads off.)

Doug: So I get to see Rainbow Dash's moves on a date, so what are they?  
Rainbow Dash: Well, I only have one big starter move. It's basically me saying, "I was going to wait for you to be ready to kiss me, but you're so handsome, I just can't wait."  
Doug: Whoa! Now that was the show stopper, right there. I almost leaned in.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so what are some of your moves?  
Doug: Okay, I only have one... So, where'd you grow up?  
Rainbow Dash: Grow up? That's it? Boy Doug, you're lucky you're nice.  
Doug: Just answer the question.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, I grew up in here in Canterlot.  
Doug: So close to your parents?  
Rainbow Dash: With my dad. Not so much with my mom.  
Doug: Oh really? Why?  
Rainbow Dash: I don't know. There's always seemed to have been this distance between us. We pretend it's not there, but it is.  
Doug: Wow, sounds hard.  
Rainbow Dash: It is... I just- Whoa! Awesome! And it's so simple. You go around any big defenses in a minute!  
Doug: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Awesome.

(Cut to the end of the day as Rainbow Dash and Doug get back to the guys' house as the two are laughing.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh man, that was the most awesome night I ever had in my life!  
Doug: Yeah. It was great.  
Rainbow Dash: So, I never really have that many end of the night moves, but how about you?  
Doug: Not really. I just make a joke, you know like... "See you up there, Rainbow."

(Rainbow Dash laughs.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow.  
Doug: Well goodnight, RD.

(Doug goes to his room.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, good night.

(Rainbow Dash walks off confused. Cut to later as Rainbow Dash is at the town thinking.)

Rainbow Dash (mentally): That's weird. I mean, Doug's a friend. Just a friend. That was totally just a side effect of the unofficially date.

(Doug walks past.)

Doug: Hey RD.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey. (Mentally) Oh, he's so handsome! ... Wait...

(She rushes to Pinkie's house and gets to Pinkie.)

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I need you to keep a secret!  
Pinkie: Cross my heart and hope to cry! Stick a cupcake in my eye!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay... Okay... I have a crush on Doug.

(Pinkie gasps.)

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. It's not a big deal. I'm sure I'll forget all about it after awhile.  
Pinkie: Okay, but don't worry! Your secret's safe with me.

(Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shake hands.)

The End.


	10. Good News & Robots

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 10: Good News & Robots

(It opens in Canterlot as the gang is talking together when Twilight's brother and his wife, Shining Armor and Cadence, respectively, arrive.)

Twilight: Shining Armor! Cadence!

(Twilight runs to Shining Armor and nuzzles him before going to Cadence and doing their little dance.)

Twilight & Cadence: Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!

(They laugh as Twilight recomposes herself.)

Twilight: So, what are you two doing here?  
Shining Armor: We've got great news for you, Twilie. Cadence is pregnant.  
Twilight: ... You mean you guys are gonna have a baby! Oh heaven, that's so great! I'm gonna be an aunt, and you're gonna be parents!  
Pinkie: PARTY!

(Cut to the local hangout, Sugar Cube Corner, as everyone's there while Shining Armor and Cadence sit in the center.)

Chris: Why, you two must be so happy! In a few months, a baby's gonna be born when your-  
Doug: Chris, Chris, why don't you help Pinkie and the Cakes serve the food?  
Chris: Oh, right.  
Cadence: So you're this Doug guy. Nice to meet you.  
Doug: Nice to meet you and Shining Armor too, ma'am. Twilight always talks about you two.  
Shining Armor: Aw, that's nice.  
Rob: So, where do you two live?  
Cadence: Oh, Crystalopolis. It's like a real life Metropolis.  
Rob: Cool, so what do you do?  
Cadence: I'm a teacher, and Shining Armor is a police captain.  
Rob: Dang...  
John: May I be among those who will congratulate you and your husband, madam?  
Cadence: Sure.

(John kisses Cadence's hoof and hands her some flowers he pulls out of nowhere.)

Cadence: Not bad, Mr. Brown.

(Everyone congratulates her when there's a big shake.)

Doug: The heck?!

(Cut to outside in the countryside outside of Canterlot as a huge Neutro robot is attacking.)

Doug: Really?! A robot from a comic book?!  
Insano (PA): Peoples of Canterlot, your new lord and master... Has returned...  
Doug: Dr. Insano!  
Insano: Of course! Who else but I could create an actual Neutro robot in just a week?!  
Doug: But how are you controlling that thing?!  
Insano: How? With the perfect science of a cockpit of course! EEHEHHEEHEE! Oh, by the way, congrats on the baby, you two down there.  
Cadence: Um... Thanks...?  
Doug: Don't worry. I've got this.

(He pulls out a coin from his pocket.)

Applejack: Uh Doug, that's a coin.  
Doug: A magic coin. Now... Magic coin... Make my body grow!

(He's teleported to the robot, now as big as it.)

Doug: Alright Neutro, you may be a giant robot of destruction, BUT I AM A MAN!

(He punches it and groans.)

Doug: Ow! Son of a Witch that hurt. Okay.

(He pulls out a Lightsaber, cuts Neutro open, and he then takes Insano out and returns to normal as Insano just gapes.)

Doug: So... Up for joining the party?  
Insano: ... Eh, why not? Making a giant killer robot is hard work. Oh yeah, and the whole, I will either destroy you or turn you into me thing.  
Doug: Yeah.

(They go back to the party and talk as if nothing happened.)

The End.


	11. Silent Hill Z

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 11: Silent Hill Z

(It opens at the library on Halloween as the guys walk up to Twilight, dressed as Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, walks up.)

Twilight: So Doug, who are you?  
Doug: I'm Goku from Dragonball Z!  
Twilight: That's cool! So who are you, Rob?  
Rob: Captain... America...!  
Twilight: Okay.  
Rob: Yes it is!  
John: I'm Captain Britain.  
Twilight: Okay, so who are you, Chris?  
Chris: I'm Thor!  
Twilight: Thor?  
Chris: Well It hurts getting this thing fitted.  
Rob: Urgh...  
Doug: So, let's go party!  
Rob: YEAH!

(They go there as Applejack arrives as a scarecrow, and Pinkie's a chicken.)

Pinkie: Ooh Rob, are you an arrow target?  
Rob: No! I'm... Captain... America...!  
Applejack: ... What's with the dramatic yell?  
Rob: I felt like it.

(The girls arrive. Applebloom's the Pied Piper. Sweetie Belle's a pirate, and Scootaloo's Batgirl.)

Applebloom: Do ya think anythin' interstin' will happen?  
Twilight: Maybe.  
Doug: Well come on, we've gotta meet Rainbow Dash and Rarity at the-

(There's a loud siren wail as the ten all groan and clutch their heads when the world is suddenly tinted red.)

Doug: Oh, this is generally not a good sign.

(Suddenly Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrive. Rarity's dressed like Queen Susan the Gentle, and Rainbow Dash is dressed as Amelia Earhart.)

Doug: Okay, what are you two doing here?  
Rarity: I have no idea! We were just on our way to the party when we heard this siren and voila, we're here.  
Doug: That's what happened to us.  
Rainbow Dash: Well this is weird.

(They hear a squeal and go to a sofa that just appeared as Fluttershy's shivering under it.)

Rob: Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: EEP!

(Fluttershy jumps up and shrieks but calms down when she sees it's them.)

Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness it's you. I thought it was something scary. Oh, I hate Halloween.

(They look around, and they're inside a house.)

Doug: Oh, now that just makes no sense.

(They hear a metallic screech and turn to see a large person wearing a metallic sideways pyramid shape on their head and dragging a huge sword.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh my god, that's a pyramid head from Silent Hill!  
Doug: Holy crud, Silent Hill was real? Well... Here goes nothing.

(Doug makes a fighting stance as the pyramid head comes closer.)

Rob: What are you doing?! Just because you're dressed like Goku doesn't mean you have his powers!  
Doug: Actually it does. I cast that spell I used for my phasers and Lightsaber on this costume just in case Dr. Insano attacked.  
Rob: Oh... Smart thinking.

(The Pyramid Head keeps moving as Doug stands stock still until he speeds forward and punches it in the gut, knocking it back as it charges, but Doug's disappeared with everyone else as the Pyramid Head looks around, but Doug taps its shoulder.)

Doug: Excuse me; have you seen a little girl about knee high?

(It swings its sword as Doug knocks it aside and punches it in the gut as it stumbles back. It's about to fight back when Twilight pulls out her Hermione wand.)

Twilight: Petrifiticus Totalus!

(It becomes stock still as everyone wails on it when it shrieks and knocks them all back as Fluttershy hides under the table as it goes to her, Doug takes out a Power Pole and hits it in the face, bringing it to its knees.)

Doug: Just so you know; wearing that big echo chamber over your head isn't a good idea.

(Doug beats it with his pole repeatedly. Eventually it stands up, slightly dizzy as Doug puts the Pole back.)

Doug: Okay guys, back up. I've always wanted to try this.

(Doug cups his hands behind his back.)

Doug: Ka-me-ha-me... HA!

(A Kamehameha Wave shoots out and fries the Pyramid Head.)

Doug: Whoo. That took a lot outta me.

(Another Pyramid Head appears.)

Doug: Here we go again.

(Doug swings his Pole at the Pyramid Head as it does nothing.)

Doug: Uh-oh.

(It continues on as Rob throws his shield as it knocks the Pyramid Head back, but it keeps moving forward, and Twilight's spells aren't working.)

Chris: There's only one thing to do! For Odin! FOR ASGARD!  
Pinkie: For candy!  
Chris: Yeah, that too.

(Chris brings his hammer down as the Pyramid Head gets electrocuted, but it keeps coming.)

Rainbow Dash: Well it's not gonna get me without a fight.  
John: You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting.  
Rarity: Like what?  
Pinkie: Like getting the heck outta here!

(Pinkie rushes off, leaving an egg behind. They all nod and rush off as well, barricading themselves in a small room with a few boxes.)

Chris: Okay, we may be in trouble.  
Rarity: Oh this can't be the end! I'm too young to die!

(Doug looks at one of the boxes and opens it to reveal a confederacy war musket.)

Doug: Huh. Wonder what this is doing here?  
Rob: What good does it do?! It's just a toy! If a recreation of Thor's hammer based off a toy doesn't work, what good is a musket that probably doesn't even work anymore?! There's not even anyway of loading the thing!  
Doug: It's this or nothing, Rob.

(Doug pulls out the gun as the Pyramid Head comes in and shoots at it as a red ball of light comes and disintegrates the Pyramid Head.)

Doug: Ooh...

(He groans and clutches his head as everyone else does the same when they end up back in the normal world at Fluttershy's house.)

Doug: Well that was a fun Halloween moment.  
Fluttershy: If you don't mind, I think I'll just go to bed.  
Doug: No problem. We've got a party to get to.  
Twilight: Doug, you're still holding that gun.  
Doug: Huh. Weird. You'd think it'd vanish with the Other World. Oh well, it's mine now.  
Rarity: How did it shoot the Pyramid Head?!  
Doug: I don't know. Magic?

(They head out.)

The End... For now...


	12. Freaky Fun Day

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 1**

Episode 12: Freaky Fun Day

(It opens at the library as Doug's reading the Spells of Asteroth as Rob scoffs.)

Rob: Doug, why are you still reading that dumb old book?  
Doug: Because it's magic.  
Rob: Urgh! I'm sick of all this magic talk! You can't just do something after reading it in a book!  
Doug: Well with a magic book, you can.  
Rob: Oh yeah?! Well I dare you to read a spell from the book at random!  
Doug: You're on!

(Doug goes to the Spells of Asteroth out and looks through it.)

Doug: Um... Hey, here's one, but the lettering's so faded, I can't make out what the spell does.  
Rob: Well if you're chicken...  
Doug: Okay... Okay...

(Doug recites the spell in some forgotten language... And nothing happens.)

Rob: See?! Nothing happened!  
Doug: Dude, quiet. This is a library.

(Doug puts the book back.)

Doug: Let's just go back to the house and rest.  
Rob: Fine. A nice rest to go with my victory.

(They head off as the book glows. Cut to the next morning as Doug wakes up in a POV shot as he walks around.)

Doug: Oh... I feel like I just died or something.

(Doug goes to a mirror as Spike walks up.)

Spike: Morning Twilight.

(Doug looks around for Twilight and finds he's in her house.)

Doug: How'd I get here?  
Spike: Twilight, you live here, and what happened to your voice?

(Doug keeps looking around for Twilight as he catches a look of himself in the mirror, and it's Twilight's reflection staring back at him.)

Doug: AH! What am I doing in Twilight's body?!  
Spike: Oh... Boy. Let me guess, Doug.  
Doug: Oh man, oh man, oh man. What happened?!

(Cut to Rob waking up in Fluttershy's body as he walks around when he spots Angel Bunny.)

Rob: Hey man, what are you doing here?

(Angel Bunny stares in shock.)

Rob: What?

(Rob looks in the mirror and sees that he's in Fluttershy's body.)

Rob: Amalthea's horn, I'm a girl!

(Rob breaks down and cries.)

Rob: It's not fair! I'm a man! A MAN!

(Angel snickers and points at Rob.)

Rob: Shut up! Just shut up!

(Cut to Chris waking up in Applejack's body as Applebloom comes in.)

Applebloom: Applejack, get up!  
Chris: Huh? Applejack's here?  
Applebloom: ... Uh-oh.  
Chris: Uh-oh? What uh-oh?

(Chris looks out Applejack's window and sees her reflection.)

Chris: Hey Applejack, what are you doing out there?  
Applebloom: Uh... Chris, that's your reflection.  
Chris: Uh-oh.

(Cut to John as he gets up and walks around, noticing the decor of the room he's in.)

John: Hm... This doesn't look like my room.

(He sees that he's become Rarity.)

John: ... Oh... Sweetie Belle's in for a shock.

(He goes down as Sweetie Belle's there.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey Rarity! I- What's wrong?  
John: Now, you may not believe this, but-  
Sweetie Belle: John? You're in Rarity's body? Well then where's Rarity?  
John: Well one could assume that she's in my body.

(Cut to Pinkie's room, as Rainbow Dash wakes up in Pinkie's body, and notices that she's pink.)

Rainbow Dash: Say huh?

(Rainbow Dash goes to the mirror to find Pinkie staring back.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no!

(Cut to Pinkie as she's in Rainbow Dash's body, talking to her reflection.)

Pinkie: Rainbow Dash, please stop talking while I'm talking! I- Wait... This is a mirror, so... Ooh... A mystery!

(Pinkie puts on a Sherlock Holmes hat.)

Pinkie: The game's a foot... That's a funny expression!

(Cut to John's place as Rarity's looking at her reflection.)

Rarity: This is simply horrid! I'm a woman trapped in a man's body, literally!

(Cut to Applejack as she wakes up in Chris' house and looks around.)

Applejack: What the heck's goin' on here?

(Applejack comes out.)

Mrs. Mccool: Hey kiddo. Do me a favor and don't spend all Saturday in your room.  
Applejack: Mrs. Mccool?  
Mrs. Mccool: ... Life was so much easier when I lived in New York. Oh well, have fun fixing whatever's going on.  
Applejack: Um... Thank ya, ma'am.

(Cut to Fluttershy waking up and quickly realizing she's in Rob.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!  
Roger: Could ya quiet down in there, Fluttershy?! I don't care if you've switched places with Rob, a dragon disguised as a cat still needs his beauty sleep!

(Roger walks off but then walks right back.)

Roger: Oh what fresh hell is this?  
Fluttershy: Roger, me and Rob have switched bodies!  
Roger: Well I can see that, kiddo. This is terrible. You've become Rob, Rob now lives with Angel Bunny. Everyone's gone down a peg!  
Fluttershy: Now Roger, that's not nice. Angel's a perfectly nice bunny.  
Roger: Are you kidding? Just last week he beat me up for my winnings from game night with Brian and Spike.  
Fluttershy: Oh my. So that's where he got that watch from.

(Cut to Twilight as she's woken up and rushing around.)

Twilight: Oh man! Oh man!

(Brian comes in.)

Brian: Hey Doug, it's about time for breakfast and-  
Twilight: Brian, I'm Twilight! Somehow I got stuck in Doug's body!  
Brian (sighing): It's too early for this.

(Brian walks off as Twilight grabs Doug's cell.)

Twilight: I've gotta call everybody and have them meet up at the library!

(Everyone meets up at the library as Doug lets them in.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, what the heck happened?!  
Doug: It's all my fault. I was looking through the Spells of Asteroth, and I found this page that had the title of it worn out. I read the spell, and I guess what it did was switch all of us up. I've been trying to use the Cut-Off spell, but it's not working.  
Twilight: Ooh... That's not good.  
Rob: Well what are we supposed to do?! Live our lives inside other people?!  
Twilight: I'm sure there must be some way to reverse this spell, and Doug and I will look through it. You guys just... Well... Do what you normally do, I guess.  
Rarity: Well if I'm going to spend an indefinite amount of time as a male, John must come with me at once!  
John: Why?  
Rarity: To explain to Mother and Father why their daughter is suddenly a son!  
John: Oh, Sweetie Belle and I told them already. They seemed fine with it as long as it's back to normal before Monday.  
Rarity: Oh. Well no worries then.

(They head off as Twilight goes to the book while Doug mopes on the floor.)

Twilight: Doug, are you alright?  
Doug: This was all my fault. I shouldn't have read that stupid spell.  
Twilight: Hey, come on. You had no idea this would happen. Come on... Who's the best geek around?  
Doug: Dr. Insano?  
Twilight: Come on, Doug, you know what I meant.  
Doug: Alright.

(Cut to Rob and Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: You know I just don't understand how Doug did what he did. It just doesn't seem like him.  
Rob: Yeah... It's so weird.

(Rob looks down as Angel Bunny taps his foot.)

Rob: What are you staring at?!

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Chris stands there with Applejack and Applebloom.)

Applejack: Alright now, since you got my body, you gotta help us out here.  
Chris: Right!

(Chris knocks on the tree as all the apples fall down on top of him.)

Chris: Help! I'm lost in apples!

(Applejack actually chuckles a little and helps Chris out.)

Applejack: That was mighty respectable, but ya might wanna wait 'till some barrels are put under the next tree.  
Chris: Oh yeah.

(Cut to Rarity and John at her room.)

John: Hey, what do you think of a bit of gold in this outfit right here?  
Rarity: ... John dear, that's your magician's outfit... Brilliant!

(Rarity does so and tries it on for John.)

Rarity: Oh darling, you'll look ravishing in this once Doug and Twilight undo that spell.  
John: Indeed. After all, there's nothing quite like getting in touch with one's feminine side.

(Cut to Pinkie rolling around on the grass on a bright sunny day.)

Pinkie: Yay! Grass and Sunshine!  
Rainbow Dash: Well... That's about it.  
Pinkie: Aw.

(Cut to Fluttershy's place as Rob looks out the window as Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Um, Rob are you-  
Rob: Alright, I confess! I did it!  
Fluttershy: Um... Did what?  
Rob: I convinced Doug to look through the book! I convinced Doug to read the page with the worn away title! I'm the reason we're all switched around! Oh please, just make the guilt stop!  
Fluttershy: Oh my. Well Rob, I think you're gonna have to explain to Twilight and assure Doug that it wasn't his fault.  
Rob: Right!

(They arrive.)

Rob: Okay Twilight, it was my fault we were here and Doug read the spell! Doug's just so kind and a good friend that he blames himself!  
Twilight: Yeah, that makes more sense.

(The book glows.)

Twilight: Hey what the-? The counter spell! It just appeared in the book!

(Twilight reads it, and they all return to normal and rush into the library to say.)

Rarity: Oh thank goodness! We're all back to our proper selves! I was afraid I'd have to start wearing... Oh, I can't even bring myself to say it.  
Doug: Shorts?  
Rarity: Shut it!  
Doug: Sorry.  
Rob: Whoo! We're back to normal! ... Also, I'm sorry everybody. This whole mess was my fault. I guess I was just a little too oblivious to the fact that magic really is all around us.  
Twilight: It took you a whole year to figure that out?  
Rob: Yup.

(Everyone has a good chuckle and talks with each other.)

The End.


End file.
